John e il Natale
by Sanae78
Summary: Per John il Natale significava ...


_Dedicata a Minigo ed Ansy … buon Natale a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**John e il Natale"**

di Sanae78

Stava correndo già da diverso tempo con il suo padroncino in giro per l' innevata Nankatsu in una gelida serata del 24 Dicembre, eppure John non sentiva la fatica.

Genzo era sempre concentrato e sebbene all' epoca, avesse solo dieci anni, sia nell' aspetto che negli atteggiamenti risultava più maturo della sua età. John pensava che lo so potesse permettere, dato che già da qualche anno il giovane Wakabayashi era considerato una giovane promessa del calcio giovanile nipponico.

Per mantenere un ottimo livello di forma, oltre ai soliti allenamenti con la squadra, si sottoponeva anche a dei durissimi allenamenti con il suo allenatore privato ed altre persone che venivano ingaggiate apposta per questi incarichi.

John correva al fianco di Genzo, non potendo fare a meno di pensare che, il capellino con la scritta 'W. Genzo', fosse un segno di distinzione per il suo amico. Gli piaceva proprio tanto e lo indossava sempre, anche durante le partite.

Gli faceva piacere aiutare Genzo nei suoi esercizi, anche perché sapeva benissimo quanto fossero difficili quelle giornate per il suo amico portiere. Anche quel Natale l' avrebbe passato senza i suoi cari con l' unica compagnia di John.

Genzo adorava il bianco Akita Inu dai grandi occhi castani, tuttavia quel ragazzino apparentemente così forte, avrebbe preferito avere accanto i suoi genitori e i suoi due fratelli maggiori in quell' occasione e John ne era consapevole.

L' aveva capito l' altra sera quand' erano rientrati alla villa.

'Bravo John! Anche oggi mi hai fatto correre come si deve!' lo stava accarezzando, quando una delle domestiche era corsa fuori portando un telefono a Genzo dicendogli che c' era suo padre in linea.

'Ciao papà! … si capisco, quindi non riuscirete a rientrare per Natale … si capisco, anche i ragazzi hanno degli altri impegni … D' accordo allora poi ci sentiremo telefonicamente per gli auguri … si, si , tranquilli io e John ci divertiremo e ci faremo preparare un sacco di cose buone dalla cuoca …'

Si capiva da come parlava, quanto in realtà fosse dispiaciuto, e quanto mentisse a se stesso e agli altri.

'Ok! Ciao papà! Salutami la mamma!' aveva restituito il cordless alla cameriera e l' aveva subito chiamato 'Dai John, entra che è ora della tua pappa!' e prima di farlo entrare in casa gli aveva pulito con cura le zampe 'Così sarai bello pulito e nessuno potrà ordinarmi di mandarti fuori con la scusa che sporchi'.

A John piacevano le attenzioni di Genzo ed era felice di potergli stare accanto.

Si erano diretti subito nel grande salotto, dove troneggiava un maestoso abete natalizio, che i domestici avevano allestito seguendo gli ordini dei signori Wakabayashi, riponendovi sotto con cura i numerosi pacchi regalo per Genzo.

Il ragazzino l' aveva guardato con uno sguardo colmo di rabbia e si era chinato vicino a John mettendo un braccio intorno al collo del cane 'Loro credono di farmi un piacere ricoprendomi di tutti questi inutili regali, invece così riescono solo a farmi arrabbiare! … Se potessi John, brucerei tutto … è ridicolo! Apparentemente ho tutto, ma in realtà non ho niente! Mi basterebbe solo avere accanto la mia famiglia vicino più spesso … non so se questo potrà mai accadere!' la sua voce si era fatta davvero triste, aveva abbracciato John dicendo 'Per fortuna ci sei tu!'

In quel momento John si era reso conto di tutta la sofferenza del suo padroncino e si era ripromesso di fare il modo che anche per lui quei giorni fossero speciali.

Sembrava essere una festa piuttosto importante per gli esseri umani che adornavano le loro case e si scambiavano dei regali.

Le persone che incontravano per strada apparivano contente, chissà forse in quei giorni le preoccupazioni e i problemi sparivano.

Di sicuro si sarebbe fatto una bella mangiata con Genzo e questa era di certo una cosa stupenda. Il solo pensiero già lo eccitava. Avrebbe mangiato di fianco a Genzo e nessuno lo avrebbe rimproverato, anche se avesse sporcato.

'John! Ma perché ti sei fermato?'

Si era girato di scatto a guardare Genzo, accidenti era immerso nei suoi pensieri e si era distratto. Genzo era già arrivato all' inizio della scalinata che portava al belvedere e lo stava chiamando.

'Muoviti! Lo sai che dopo aver fatto le scale di corsa ci potremo riposare!'

John gli era immediatamente corso incontro ed insieme avevano percorso tutto d' un fiato tutti quei gradini.

'Bravo John! Ora riposati un pochino!' non se l' era fatto ripetere due volte e si era accucciato di fianco a Genzo che nel frattempo si era messo ad osservare il paesaggio.

'Certo che è proprio bella la nostra città innevata! Da qui si vede anche la nostra villa … è grande, ma vuota … '

'John ma che fai?' il cane gli stava leccando una mano come per cercare di tirargli su il morale 'Tranquillo piccolo! Va tutto bene!'

Non era vero che andava tutto bene e John voleva fare qualcosa per Genzo. Ma cosa poteva fare?

D' un tratto gli era venuto in mente che gli umani a volte pregavano per chiedere aiuto e decise di farlo anche lui in quel luogo che sembrava essere magico. Stava chiedendo, a chiunque fosse in ascolto, di regalare un Natale più bello al suo amico Genzo.

Il sole stava già calando all' orizzonte 'Dai John andiamo che tra poco sarà buio!'

Genzo non si era accorto di quello che stava facendo il suo amico a quattro zampe, tuttavia John sapeva che in quel giorno speciale qualche magia poteva accadere.

Rientrati a casa, John aveva capito che c' era qualcosa di diverso nell' aria, infatti dal salotto veniva un gran vociare. Anche Genzo si era stupito che in quella casa sempre troppo silenziosa, risuonassero dei rumori.

Si erano diretti incuriositi in sala e l' incantesimo piano piano aveva preso forma. Riuniti nella stanza c' erano la mamma e il padre di Genzo, e anche i suoi fratelli. C' erano perfino delle persone più anziane che John non aveva mai visto prima e che Genzo aveva chiamato nonni.

'Ma che ci fate tutti qui?' aveva esclamato Genzo credendo di sognare.

Le preghiere di John erano state ascoltate ed adesso gli occhi di Genzo brillavano di una luce diversa e John poteva solo gioire di questo.

'Genzo ma che fai lì imbambolato non vieni a salutarci?' suo padre gli si era avvicinato

'Vengo pa!'

Il signor Wakabayashi si era voltato anche a guardare John 'Siete davvero due grandi amici voi due! … mi erano giunte voci che tu permettessi a questo piccolo bricconcello di stare in casa con te!'

'Si e adesso starà qui con noi … perché per me non sarebbe Natale senza di lui!'

'Va bene Genzo! Forza venite!'

'Muoviti fratellino! Hai visto che bella sorpresa ti abbiamo fatto?' anche i suoi fratelli erano impazienti di incontrarlo.

Intanto fuori aveva ripreso a nevicare e Genzo avrebbe avuto finalmente un bel Natale in famiglia.

John dal canto suo non riusciva ancora a comprendere del tutto l' uso di quella strana usanza, gli bastava vedere Genzo sorridente.

Ora doveva cercare di fare il bravo pregustando l' idea che il mattino seguente ci sarebbero stati altri compagni di giochi con lui e Genzo.

Si, li avrebbe conquistati tutti con la sua simpatia, anche se il suo unico capo-branco sarebbe stato solo e per sempre Genzo!

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
